Tomorrow's Promises of Innocence
by PhoenixBlade
Summary: (*This story has been discontinued. I have no inspiration to continue this story (at this time). Maybe someday, maybe never again. I am very sorry for this.*) A creature born of power, Kagome finds herself imprisoned cruelly after watching her creator be unjustly put to death. Freed, she seeks revenge despite having made a promise to protect the very ones who made her suffer so.
1. Chapter 1

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Guess what? I'm at another WRITER'S BLOCK for My Father's Will and Snow Pearl is still at a standstill PLUS there was a virus on my computer so my dad had to reformat the whole computer and my files just happened to be in there! Unfortunate as it is, I have to start over from where I left off from what I last put on here. Anyway, since I'm so dead brained on the other two, I decided to start a new one, hopefully, it won't be as bad as the other two. Blah.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and friends belong to Viz, the great one ---> Rumiko Takahashi and many others. As always, this story is mine, mine, mine!

* * *

Tomorrow's Promises of Innocence

by PhoenixBlade

* * *

"What… am I?" I had asked my mistress so long ago, swaying with the grace of one who had never walked before.

She caught me as I stumbled. She threw her large outer robe around my naked form.

"You are power," she answered.  
"Power?" I asked, unknowingly.

She nodded.

Words seemed to have escaped from me. It was the day of my birth.

* * *

"Mistress, why did you create me?" I asked her one day as we were separating herbs. 

She chuckled.

"Mistress? What is so funny?" I asked her.

She turned away from her pile of herbs and smiled at me.

"Why do you wish to know?" she replied.

I scratched my head feeling confused, "Can I not ask why?"

She chuckled again, "Children ask the same kinds of questions to their parents."

"Do you see me as a child?"

She laughed out loud. When her laughter died down she answered, "Perhaps."

She never answered the first question, nor did I ask it again.

* * *

"Mistress, why must we read books?" I asked her after we had read for a bit while in the library. 

"To learn," she answered without looking up from her book.

"What do we have to learn?" I asked her further.

"Everything," she replied.

Her short answers irritated me, "Why?"

"So you won't have to ask me questions like that," she answered, finally looking up from her book with a smile on her face.

I sighed in defeat and returned to my book. The library grew larger with more books later.

* * *

"Mistress, why do we dream?" I asked her as she tucked me into bed. 

"So you can sleep," she answered me as she stood up.

"But why do I need sleep?"

She sighed and smiled, "So you can dream."

She left the room and I fell asleep soon after. I slept often.

* * *

"Mistress, why do we eat?" I asked, sneaking a piece of dough into my mouth. 

"So we don't have to be hungry," she answered as she broke off a piece and rolled it into a ball in her hands.

"Why do we get hungry?" I said with another piece in my mouth.

"Because we need energy," she answered as she broke off another piece.

"What do we need energy for?" I asked with my hand going for a third piece.

She slapped my hand and I backed off, "So that we have the strength to do things."

We enjoyed the cookies after they were done baking.

* * *

"Mistress, why do we need the sun?" I asked as I stuck my head out the window. 

"So we can wake up and see," she said as she handed a basket of sun-dried herbs to me from outside.

"What do we wake up to see?" I asked after I placed the basket down

"A new day," she answered as I grabbed another basket from her.

We put out new herbs to dry afterwards.

* * *

"Mistress, why do we have emotions?" I asked as we were coming home from picking herbs. 

She paused in her steps before continuing on, "To feel."

"Why do we feel?" I asked.

She stopped and looked at me with something like a sad smile on her face, "To be human."

We continued the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

"Mistress, why do we live alone here?" I asked her after the stranger left. 

She sat down at the table and sighed in exhaustion, "Because the outside world is a bad place."

"Why does such a bad thing exist?"

"Because people are not happy," she answered with another sigh with annoyance and rubbed her temples.

"Why are they not happy?" I asked.

She banged her hand on the table and looked at me angrily, "Because they aren't!"

I left her alone for the rest of the day. I felt guilty.

* * *

"Mistress, why do people fight?" I asked her after overhearing the conversation between my mistress and the stranger who had just left. 

She seemed surprised that I had eavesdropped, but sighed sadly, "Because they are greedy."

"What are they greedy for?" I asked.

"Useless things," she sighed again and left for bed early.

I went to bed earlier that night and pondered. I avoided asking her anything for the next few days.

* * *

"Mistress, why do I look like her?" I asked after finding a picture of someone in her room while cleaning. 

She looked at the picture and gasped.

"Mistress, who is she?" I asked her.

A sad look appeared on her face, almost grief stricken with a tinge of fear and guilt.

Curious, I persisted, "Mistress..?"

"…Kagome, my sister…" she choked.

She broke down and cried. I ran out of the house and stayed away for a week before returning.

* * *

"Mistress, where are we going?" I asked when we left the house. 

She stopped and looked back longingly at the lonely dark house, "Away… far away…"

"Why?"

She sighed sadly and continued on with me behind her, "…To fight their war..."

"Will we return home afterwards?" I asked, hoping that her answer would calm my hidden fears.

She remained silent. I suddenly wanted to run back and hide myself under my bed covers.

* * *

"Mistress, why must we kill?" I cried to her as the sounds of dying soldiers echoed around me. 

"To save and protect others," she replied sadly, holding fiercely to my shaking, bloodstained form.

"But why must we?" I sobbed.

"To survive…" she sobbed with me.

We cried together. I reeked of the blood and sweat of battle for days on afterward.

* * *

"Mistress, why do they celebrate?" I asked as she came out to meet me in the battlefield. 

"Because they have won," she replied with a smile.

"Is that… a good thing?" I questioned.

Her eyes softened in a strange way, not really telling me if it was good or bad. She smiled and nodded at me.

The soldiers danced and beckoned us to dance with them. We danced.

* * *

"Mistress? Why do they bind us and lock us up?" I asked in anger after they threw us into a dark locked room. 

She sat down, shackled from head to feet, "Because they fear us."

She tried to calm me down, from my anger and from using my power against them.

"Why? Why do they fear us?" I demanded to know.

She sighed sadly and wiped away a fallen tear, "Because they hate us and our power."

* * *

"Mistress? Why do you wake me?" I yawned after she shook me awake. 

"Can you promise me something?" she asked.

"Why do you ask mistress?"

She seemed intent on an answer, "Kagome, please?.."

"…What is it?"

"Promise me that you will protect them with your power…" she replied

"Why?" I jumped back angrily.

"Because I want you to," she answered.

"But they have harmed and made my mistress suffer so!" I retaliated.

"Promise me!" she begged.

"…I promise," I finally said.

There was a long silence before the large doors opened, revealing soldiers and men in large capes with books and amulets in their hands.

* * *

"Can you forgive me…Kagome?" my mistress asked me before we went outside where there was loud cheering. 

"What am I supposed to forgive you for, mistress?" I asked before the soldier behind me shoved the hilt of his sword into my back to be quiet.

"For everything and anything that you may hate me for," she replied, stumbling as we went.

I failed to answer her as we were pushed out into the light and into the deafening sound of people jeering us.

* * *

"Mistress! Why must you leave me?" I cried out, almost running to her if not for the wards binding me to where I was from the sorcerers and wizards. 

The sounds of the crowd grew louder and more deafening by the second. She smiled at me warmly with tears flowing down her pale skin as the axe came down and took off her head in one heavy blow. I screamed as the tears fell down my cheeks like a flood as the noises quieted. There was complete silence. Her head fell and rolled away. When it stopped, the silence of the crowd was broken with maddening cheers and jeers to my mistress.

"Mistress… WHY?" I screamed.

Suddenly, all the suppressed pain and power inside of me rushed out to greet those who had caused my mistress and I anguish.

* * *

"Mistress, why do we bleed?" I asked no one in particular as sad tears ran down my bloodstained face. 

The remaining magic users who had survived my explosive power had me chained down to their binding spells. They chanted in an ancient language that I understood. The binding wards around me grew brighter and brighter by the second, sending me closer and closer to the darkness.

I let out a shaky breath, "Mistress… do you know why we bleed?"

They were shouting their spell now and the wind picked up around us all, rushing around us madly.

I breathed in another shaky breath as the light was almost blinding and the wind was so heavy it could knock someone out.

"We bleed… so we can die…" I answered and closed my eyes, letting the tears fall down my cheeks.

Suddenly, everything faded away as I fell into the darkness…

* * *

Well, that's it for there so on to next chappie! () 


	2. Chapter 2

Here, she is talking to her mistress, but each paragraph or linerepresents a "conversation" at different times so don't think of them as her talking all at once. As always, read on and review please!

* * *

Disclaimer: You know the drill and who they belong to.

* * *

Tomorrow's Promises of Innocence

by PhoenixBlade

* * *

Nee, Mistress… Do you know which herbs are best for a sore throat and which ones are best for a runny nose?... Nee… Mistress?

Nee… What kinds of bark should we look for to burn when we're lost in the woods?...

Nee… Why do the birds sing high in the trees?...

Nee… When is the best time to go pick fruits?...

Nee… Why does the moon and the stars come out at night and the sun in the day?...

Nee… Where can I find the best berries to make a pie with?...

Nee… How do you prepare herbs to dry under the sun?...

Nee… What should I prepare for lunch today?...

* * *

Nee… Mistress… what do you want to do tomorrow?.. Nee, how about having a picnic?... Under the same tree we always sit under when we take a walk… nee, Mistress?... Or I can go prepare some bait and we can go fishing… Or maybe we can go into town and buy some cloth to make a robe for the winter or a dress for the summer… isn't that a good idea? Nee, Mistress? Nee?...

Mistress… it looks like the roof is leaking again… I'll find some wood to seal it up with right away… huh? What is it?... No?... Oh, there's no more wood?... Go get a pot?... Won't it be kind of noisy when we go to sleep?... What? Deal with it?... Alright…

Mistress! Mistress! Mitte! Mitte! The vegetables are sprouting green leaves! It looks like it'll be a good season this year!... Sure, I'll water them everyday… What? Why do I have to do all the work?... Mistress, you're being unfair… We can take turns... Well, only if you'll help me pick them when they're ripe…

Mistress… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to come back late… No… I got lost… I'm sorry… I got sidetracked and… and… please forgive me!... I didn't mean to get lost!... I just… I just mistook the route for… No… Please don't cry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Mistress…

Mistress… how long do I have to wear this dress?... But… I don't like this color… I know you spent a long time making it… it's just that… Well… I know that cloth is expensive… Ok… Fine… Whatever you say… Just don't make me wear it too often…

Mistress… why do you like to sing?... Huh? Oh no! I don't mind you singing! I think you have a nice voice, mistress… Huh? Sing with you?... Pick a song?... Hmm… How about the one about the hero of the Great War?... No?... Then, what about the one about the fisher girl?...

Mistress… can you tell me a story? Like you used to do before… Yeah… Which story?... Umm… My favorite one!... What? You don't remember?... Well, it has been a while… You know, the one about the girl… I know there are a lot of them you've told me about girls… The one about the girl who-yes! That one!... I think it was called Snow Pearl…

* * *

It… hurts Mistress… Why… does it hurt? It is… confusing… but it hurts… like a sharp stab… inside my chest and it… it's heavy… painful… and burdensome… suffocating… I can hardly breathe… What is it, Mistress?... Is it a sickness?... An illness with no name?.. Is there a cure for this?.. I'm not exaggerating because it hurts so much… There is no blood, no open wound or weapon protruding through me… It hurts… inside of me… So painful… Why does it hurt so?... Is this… Is this what they call… loneliness?.. Sou ka… Loneliness… I wish… I wish you had never given me such an emotion, mistress… If I had known that it would hurt this much…

Mistress… It's been a while since we talked… I've been going crazy since they put me in here… I talk to you every now and then so that I won't go crazy… but last time… I just broke… It's no fun being alone in this … Here, there is nothing but eternal darkness… I am cold, mistress… I cannot even summon a flame or a light to see around me… but it is all useless… there is nothing here… Why, mistress?... Why am I the only one here?... Why aren't you here with me?... Why can't you come and pat my head like you would usually do when I'm sad? Why?... why mistress?... Why did you leave me?... Why do you leave me alone?... It makes me sad… Mistress… you're so mean… I hate you…

I'm sorry mistress… It's been a long time since I talked to you… I've been angry all this time… First, I was angry at myself, then I was angry at you and now at everyone who had hurt us… Mistress… They deserve to pay for their crimes against us, especially you… You were never supposed to die… they had you die so pitifully in public, you who had done no wrong! They deserve to pay… If I ever get out of here… I will destroy every one of them… Whoever frees me first will die! They'll pay, they have to!... Only then, only then can your memory be at ease… Only then can I be at ease…

I can't take it, Mistress! I'll let anyone who comes free me be king, queen or ruler of the world! This endless suffering can't be endured any longer! As long as someone comes and frees me, I don't care! I'll destroy the world if they want it! Whatever it is that they desire, I'll do it! I'll do it if only for no more of this unbearable torture!... Anything they wish… If only for no more…

I had promised you a long time ago, Mistress… I had promised… to protect the wretched people of the world with my power… After much thinking… TOO much thinking… I have come to a decision… I will protect the people… and I will grant the wish of the one who frees me… but I will not guarantee their life… I won't kill him or her… but I will not save them if it comes to it…

* * *

What…? What is this? It-it's light! Oh such glorious light! So bright and warm!... How long has it been since I've seen this? Oh light! Come! Come and free me! Free me from this horrible prison of misery and despair!

* * *

There was light everywhere. I was being sucked out, pushed away from the darkness. There was a crackling of energy as I felt… my fingers… I could feel my body, the body that I had before it was thrown away when I was sent to the darkness. I could feel the power I had come back to me in waves, but not all of it. Some of it was missing…

I felt myself floating in the air and descending down. There were shouts somewhere close, it was muffled, but the sounds gradually became clearer and clearer. I felt my feet touch the ground and the light faded away. I slowly opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw.

Colors and people. Five to be exact. They looked surprised and scared to see me. The one in the lead, whom I assumed to be the leader, was barking out orders to the others behind him. It took me several seconds to understand what they were saying because I had not heard others speak in a long time. It appears that I looked dangerous to them in all my nude glory and they were going to cause me harm. I watched blankly as they rushed at me with their swords raised in the air. They didn't know what they were asking for…

I had not used my power in a long time… Could I still do it?...

I raised a hand and summoned a rush of power to my hands and sent it out at the five incoming men. It bursted out and hit all of them, sending them far back and hitting the wall with a loud bang. They fell to the ground unconscious. I turned to look at my hand. There was a cracking of energy fading from my hand, my human looking hand. I looked at the rest of my body. Pale skin like before. Dark black tresses flowing down my back. Most of all, I was unclothed and naked.

There was a slight coughing and raspy breathing behind me. I turned and saw a man or something like a man looking at me intensely. Whether it was in fear or in surprise, I wasn't sure, but he was clearly wounded as he was grasping onto the bloody wound in his torso and was laying against an altar with ancient writings on it. His blood pooled on the floor around him and I looked at the hand that lay against the ancient writing. It was bloody and had made a small pool around his hand as well.

I walked up to him and he made no move to attack me or defend himself. The floor was cold and stony. I bit back a shiver as I got down to my knees and bowed down to him.

"Master, what is it that you wish of this one?"

I heard something akin to a growl and I looked up to see him faint from the blood loss. First thing's first, I had to heal him, then I could find out what it was that he wanted. Yes, that sounded good. I would do that.

* * *

Ok, that's it for now. I will try to see to it that I get cracking on the other two fanfics cause I want to see them done too!


End file.
